


Brothers Viewed

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen contemplates the Winchester boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Viewed

It took a lot for the two boys to really blow up with each other, to make them pull completely apart and really mean it.

It also never lasted long. Within a couple of days, they'd be back at the Impala, sniping at each other, picking on the habits they hated from each other, and carrying on the hunt.

Seeing them act so much like brothers was one of the stronger reasons Ellen was able to trust them, and not blame them for Jo's own hardheadedness. She just hopes it is enough to help them both on their united quest.


End file.
